When They Come Home
by GorimJr
Summary: For a two years, Amestris has been at war with Drachma. Now Edward, along with several other State Alchemists, has been sent to the Northern Front. And one year later, what truly happened in Drachma appears from the hands of two young Drachmites.
1. First Dance

**Wowie Jee Bob. Two in one day? **

**Well, I've had this in my head for awhile. Ever since I got vol. 15 of FMA. And in the anime, Wrath _was _planning to send armies to Drachma, specifically to kill Mustang. In this, Mustang can't go, but there will be a reason for that. I promise.**

**No one in my family is an army person. The closest my family gets is my Dad working at an army base (he's a mechanic type person). I thought the beginning up while watching Grace Is Gone. Not a great movie, but it inspired a little bit of gray matter. **

**Anyway, this is kind of going to be a... Blair Witch Project sort of deal. I hope you like it. **

**My favorite character in this is probably Benchley. Just... for the record. XD**

**P.S. I don't know if the Drachmites have that kind of accent. Or Brogue... what ever. But I like an Irish Accent, so Benchley has one. XP**

Edward stood outside of the military HQ in Central, feeling a bit sick. When he became a State Alchemist, he'd understood that he'd have to do stupid, useless things because he was "on a leash". But he'd never even contemplated something like this.

He was going to war.

Drachma had been getting bolder. Attacking Northern HQ constantly. The President, who Edward knew was the Homunculus Wrath, had taken the opportunity to go to war two years ago, when Edward was 16. Now, with the war near it's end, "King Bradley" called for extermination. No refusals. Every state alchemist under the rank of Colonel was called to battle. The others would stay to defend Amestris.

Edward was a Major. Armstrong was a Major. Countless State Alchemists were of lower rank then Colonel. The new ones, anyway.

Hawkeye, Havoc and Fury were also called to war. And Fallman was called to some HQ, east or west, whichever. And Breda had long since been shoved into the battle front.

Mustang wasn't allowed to go.

For the last two years he'd pulled every string he had, cashed in every favor, to try to either go out into battle, or bring out his friends. The answer, no matter what he did, was no.

Now Alphonse stood outside the gates, playing with some kittens that were in a box outside. How was Edward supposed to tell him?

"Fullmetal," a deep voice called from behind him. Edward took a deep breath, then turned. Mustang. "Come back tomorrow at 8 a.m. You have to meet the other Alchemists in your…" He looked up at Alphonse, who came up.

"In his what?" The boy asked innocently. Mustang looked at Edward, who nodded.

"His squad, Alphonse." Mustang said softly. Alphonse stared.

"Squad? Huh?" Edward took a deep breath, like a kid about to jump off a high dive.

"There's a war in Drachma-"

"Duh." Alphonse said promptly. Edward smiled sadly and took out the sheet of paper.

"'All State Alchemists under the rank of Colonel are to be sent to war the first day of September. All others will stay and fight on Eastern and Western borders. There will be no exceptions.

Signed: President King Bradley.'"

The was a minute of silence as Alphonse absorbed this. Mustang walked off, towards Hawkeye. And people walked around them, like they were rocks in a stream.

Hes

"War? Y-you're being… called to war?" Alphonse asked, horrified.

"Yeah, Al. War. In Drachma. To…" Ed shuddered. "Exterminate the Drachmites. And you heard. No exceptions."

Al took hold of Ed's wrist and dragged him around a corner. Then he whirled around.

"You can't go!"

"I have to."

"If you go, you might…"

"Yeah… I might."

The sound of sobbing echoed out of the hollow suit of armor. Ed's shoulders slumped. Hesitantly, Ed wrapped his short arms around Al's steel waist, which was the best he could do. Al fell to his knees and returned the hug.

"I'm not gonna, tho', Al. You can bet on that."

--

Edward stood outside the Central HQ, wondering if he was supposed to go in, or wait out here. It was down pouring, and it made sense to go inside. He could wait inside. And if Mustang was expecting him outside, well tough beef sticks.

A person wrapped up in green cloak ran up, cursing as hail started to fall. Ed quickly held the door open for him. The man shot him a grateful look, and waited for him inside the foyer.

"Well, couldn' get more depressin' and/or ominous then that, aye?" said the men, jerking his thumb towards the jagged lightning that cut the horizon in half, which was closely followed by a deafening boom of thunder.

"Ha. Yeah, seriously." Ed agreed, pulling his wet hood off of his head, and fluffing his hair. The men pulled his scarf from around his head and face, revealing a young, handsome face pale skin and topped with black hair. A Drachmite.

The Drachmite read Ed's shocked look correctly.

"Ah. Don' worry, mate. I'm a State Alchemist, jus like you." He pulled out the tell-tale silver pocket watch. "Squad 369." Ed blinked, and took out the piece of paper Mustang had given him.

"I'm in that squad," he muttered. The Drachmite laughed.

"Well then! How you do? I'm Nicholas Benchley, the 'Ice Alchemist'. You?"

"Edward Elric. The 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." Edward replied, shocked that a Drachmite was able to stay in the Military for this long.

"Really? Interestin'. I heard tell tha' Fullmetal was comin', but I didn' think 'e'd he in my squad. Hehe," he patted Ed on the head. "Yer jus as short as Mustang said." Ed's temper flared.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD ESCAPE THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'D FIT IN THE GROOVES?!"

Nicholas burst out laughing. "Well, wasn' expectin' _tha'_. Yer a purty interesting' guy, Ed." He grinned down at the shocked teen. "Sorry 'bout tha'. I'm basically an idiot. So I'll do tha', from time to time. And I 'ope I don' tick you off on account of my brogue. I can' control it or nothing'."

"O-oh. Yeah… Of course. Now, uh. Do you know where we're supposed to go? You know? To meet the others?"

"Oh, aye! This way!" Nicholas motioned for him to follow, and walked down the hall. Edward followed. "You can call me Nick, by the way. Nice ter meet cha'.

Ed smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Nick."

Nick stopped at a door and said, after turning to Ed and looking at him seriously, "Alright, I'm goin' to warn ya now. The faces in there are jus' as shocking as mine."

"What do you mean? More Drachmites?" Ed asked. Nick shook his head, and opened the door. And Edward's jaw dropped.

Sitting around the table in the middle of the room was an Ishvarlan man wearing a tan trench coat over black jeans and a sleeveless shirt, who looked incredibly bored, and a tall, beautiful Xingese woman wearing a green summer dress with a wet, green poncho over it. They both looked up when they walked it.

"Howdy, people from Earth, Mars and Ishvarla! How goes it!?" The Xingese grinned.

"Not too bad. Who's the walking gravestone?" She asked with a smirk. Edward, once again, threw a humorous fit, leaving Nick in stitches and the other two very confused.

"I'm sorry, what now? I couldn't understand you?" The Ishvarlan said. Ed blushed.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Who are you two?"

"That's what you said? That's not what it sounded like." The Ishvarlan muttered. Then, "I'm Booker, the Healing Alchemist. I specialize in medical alchemy. This young lady," he motioned towards the Xingese lady. "Is Rin Yao, the first daughter of the Xingese Emperor. She's the Terra-Firma Alchemist." Rin stood and held out a hand for Ed to shake. She towered over him. He sighed resignedly, and shook her hand, then reached out and shook Booker's hand.

"Nice to meet you two. So… I guess we're all on the same squad?" Ed asked awkwardly.

"It would seem so," Booker said simply. "Though, all things considered, we'll all probably kill each other before we even get to Drachma." Rin snorted.

"You got that right." She said with a cheeky smirk.

"Pity. We're all such nice people." Nick said with a grin.

"Well then, everyone. I see you're all acquainted." Roy Mustang walked in with several packages and a big map. They all became serious. "You all required to wear these uniforms. And that includes you, Edward." He said, giving Edward a stern look. Everyone grinned, while Ed glared at the man. "Anyway, here's the plan…"

--

_One year later…_

Alphonse sat restlessly on a bench in a room with several military men, including Mustang. One was Sergeant General Valto, a short, stout, contemptuous man. The commander of Edward's squad.

"Unfortunately," he was saying. "the State Alchemists of Squad 366, 234, and 369 all were killed in the battle of Drachlain. State Alchemists Kloud Nyne, Aurthur Holmstrom, Laura Downs, Allen Hiete, Klara Flarite, Rini Chen, Shen Flor, Cole Winters, Nicholas Benchley, Booker Ishvan, and Edward Elric were all killed."

Roy Mustang was pale. He took a deep breath and said softly, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely certain, General."

Alphonse sobbed. Roy closed his eyes for a second, inhaled, exhaled, and nodded.

"Thank you, Sergeant General Valto." He said softly. They saluted to one another, and Valto started to leave.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone looked up in shock.

Two Drachmites stood in the doorway. One was a young girl, dark hair in a long, thick braid. The other a young man, carrying a… video camera.

Immediately, several soldiers catapulted on them. The girl, however, slipped from out of their grasp, and ran over to Mustang. She gasped for breath; obviously sick. Roy knelt down.

"Um, what is it little girl?" He asked, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"R-roy Mustang-u." The girl said with difficulty.

"Yes, that's me," the man said, judging her temperature to be at least 102.

"Ed-ward Elric-u… t-to Roy Mustang-u." She said. Then she pointed to herself. "Ana." Then she pointed to the young man. "Nicolai."

Roy looked up at the boy. "Let him go," he ordered. The men reluctantly let him up. The young man walked over to Roy.

"Edward told me to give you this." He said with very little accent.

"H-he's alive?" Roy stammered.

"Last I saw 'im. But that was… about 4 months ago… So something might have changed… But I kinda doubt it."

Roy's shoulders slumped with relief. "Where is he? What's on the camera?"

"Benchley had it with him. He said it was to document the Drachmite war."

The entire room went quiet. Roy stood straight.

"Well then. Let's see what really happened.


	2. Viennese Waltz

**Not as long as the last chappie, nor as good (in my opinion). I'm not good at this kind of writing. Humor I can deal. This is really hard. I hope I'm giving this justice. **

**Anyway, a couple of people are watching this. I want to say thanks to them. Thanks!**

**Once again, I hope I'm giving this justice. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Seriously, my favorite part of FF is reviews... I learn things. Plus, if they're praise, they make me feel special.**

**Or... something else... less... egotisical...**

**Meh. Please enjoy.**

Roy Mustang sat at a table next to Alphonse, Hawkeye, and the Drachmite Nicolai. Nicolai's wrists were chained together. The little girl, Ana, had taken a shine to Roy and was sitting in his lap, her head nestled against his shoulder.

Valto was muttering darkly, making Roy really wonder what exactly happened.

One of the Corporals hooked the camera up to a projector and turned it on. At first, there was only snow. Then, it turned on.

It showed the inside of a train. The face of Benchley appeared as he tinkered the camera, then he grinned and turned it. A sleeping Edward came into view.

"_Aww, look at the little sleeping shrimpy pie!_" Benchley said, sniggering. Ed's eyes shot open

"_If you don't stop doing that, this is going to be a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very long train ride, Nick._" Ed said, glaring. A laugh came from off screen, and the camera turned, showing Rin. She was grinning.

"_Nice, Elric. We're gonna be here for awhile, so let's keep friction to a minimum, yeah?_" She poked Ed off-screen. Ed snarled.

"_Would you all please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep._" The camera turned again, revealing Booker, the Ishvarlan. He glared at the camera. "_What are you doing, Benchley?_"

"_Recordin' the Drachmite War, Bookie. Duh._" The camera turned again. Benchley grinned at them. "_Alright, let's introduce everyone, aye? I'm Nicolas Benchley, the "Ice Alchemist". I'm recordin' this wonderful ol' war. Nice ter meet cha all._" The camera turned on Ed again, who stared at it. "_This is the wonderful Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Come on, luv. Give us a smile. For yer lil brother._" Alphonse gasped. Ed looked sharply at the camera, then sighed, smiled, and waved with sarcastic cheer. "_Wonderful! Now then. This luvly lass is Rin Yao, first daughter of the Emperor of Xing and the Terra-Firma Alchemist. Say hi, Rinnie._" The woman smiled and smiled.

"_Laugh it up, Benchley. No one will be laughing soon._" The raven haired woman said with a smirk. The camera watched her turn back to the window. Then turned to Booker, who studiously refused to look.

"_Come on, mate. Don' be like tha'. Give us a smile._"

"_No._"

Benchley sighed. "_Well, this is Booker… something. I forget. Anyway, he's our medical alchemist. So-_" Benchley's voice became fainter, as he apparently turned away to talk to someone, though the camera continued to point at Booker. Booker glanced at the camera and smiled slightly, with a little wave.

Sudden static, then…

The picture appeared.

The date in the corner showed it to be a month later. The camera was pointed at Benchley, who was pointed it at himself. His breath came out in plumes of white steam, and he looked exhausted.

"_Hey, everybody… It's been… um… a month, um, since we got to Drachma… and… um… it isn't goin' well. God… god, you probably can' hear it, but… god, there are so many screams… Okay._" Benchley took a deep breath, let out a shuddering breath. The man seemed a ghost of the smiling man they'd seen just 20 seconds ago. Mustang understood. He'd been there. The endless screams and the death.

"_Um… w-we jus' met up wit' some other squads. I forgot who exactly. Oh man, oh man. Elric… Elric ain't doin' to good. Got a cough. An' cold don't mix well with coughs. Um… w-we're in Drachma righ' now. W-we gotta go in… d-do some (cough) Damn. Do s-some… Damn. My teeth keep chatterin'. Too much time in Amestris. Anywho. We g-g-gotta go in an' do s-some extermination tomorrow. S-some genocide. God, I hate this. We all do. I 'ope this stops soon." _He swallowed, looked up, then static.

When picture came back, it was horrible. The camera jarred and jumped jerkily, the sounds of explosions and screams and people gasping for breath. Someone cursed. The camera stopped and turned, focusing on Edward. He was on his knees, coughing violently. The date in the corner said it was the same day as Benchley's monologue.

Rin ran back, patting Ed on the back. Booker ran back too, and the camera jerked again, and the loud sound of explosions echoed. Benchley cursed.

"'_Urry! We gotta go!_" Benchley snapped, sounding hysterical. Booker looked at Edward, then heaved the young man onto his back, and ran forward.

"_Run! Run! Come on!_" Booker snapped, and the camera jarred again. Static again, then it showed the inside of a cave. The camera panned around, showing soldiers moaning, dozens of people with lost limbs, gunshot wounds, and shrapnel wounds.

The camera turned to the left, showing Booker desperately administering CPR to a young woman. He looked like he was about to cry.

"_Damn it,_" he choked. "_Damn it!_"

Static again. Then…

Edward.

Edward was holding the camera. He looked awkward, biting his lip.

"_Um…Er… H-hi. I'm… uh… Edward. Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. And, uh, (coughs violently) We're currently outside Drachma… in a cave. I'm, uh, (coughs) s-surrounded by, uh. People. Hurt people. I-I really don't like this._" He tilted his head back, trying to catch his breath. "_I-I really want to go home. I didn't come into this stupid military to kill all these people. Do you have any idea how many people-? (coughs) Damn. (coughs) Damn it! (sob) I-I just want to go home, okay? I don't want to kill people anymore. I don't want to stay in this damn icebox anymore._" He wiped his hand across his eyes, sobbing. Rin appeared next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He sobbed as she rested her head against his comfortingly.

"_I just want to go home._"


	3. Slow Waltz

**Okay... Here's the third one. I'm planning two more chapters. One real chappie, then a epilogue. Or maybe two more chappies and an epilogue. Yeah, two more makes more sense.**

**Nick's brogue isn't as fun anymore... in fact, it's kind of annoying.**

**Someone (kind of stupid for me to say "someone" you can just look at the reviews to see who) mentioned Ed's auto mail being cruddy in the cold. I'm going to say...**

**This time, he actually went to Winry and got cold banishing auto mail. The second person he told about going to war was Winry, so she could get started. (He was notified in May.)**

**It still kind of... twinks every once in a while, tho'. Which is what happens later in this chappie.**

**Okay, in the next one is the fate of Edward, and whether or not he's really actually dead. And what Valto has to do in all this (he's got a lot to do with it... kind of.)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Alphonse stared at his brother on the screen. This wasn't the brother he knew, the one who was strong and confident. Edward broke. He couldn't take it. Alphonse felt like crying with him.

On the screen, Rin reached over and clicked something. Once again, there was a momentary burst of static, then…

Someone was holding the camera and pointing it at Edward. He seemed to have recovered, though the date and time in the corner said it was probably an hour after his brake down. They seemed to be outside, Ed's hair blew slightly, and a clear night sky was a backdrop. A golden glow bathed Ed's face; a fire, maybe.

"_Why are you pointing that at me, Nick?_" Ed asked quietly.

"_That's my job. Documentin' the war._" Ed turned to the camera, and Roy recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look he and Hughes had had nearly a decade ago. The look of a killer.

"_You think pointing that at anything but the war is documenting the war?_" The young man asked quietly. Then he pointed towards the source of the golden glow. "_Point the camera at it, Nick._"

"_I really don' want to, Ed._" Benchley said quietly. Ed just stared at the camera, until Benchley sighed, and turned the camera.

Every person in the room gasped.

Piles and piles of bodies. All being burned. Huge piles of Drachmite bodies lay in wait to be burned. The sight was horrific.

"_That's what we're doing. Every day. Senseless killing. And what's it going to accomplish? More hate? More death? More pain? More nightmares? This is pointless._" Ed sighed, but the camera didn't leave the burning piles of bodies. "_It's disgusting._"

"_It's our shift, Ed._" The quiet voice of Rin said softly. Ed sighed again, and the camera finally turned away from the sight of endless death. It turned to Rin and Booker, who both looked emotionally exhausted. Anotherburst of static.

The camera was in a empty looking town. It whirled around, showing Ed, Rin, and Booker searching through debris. Snow blanketed everything around them. They all wore warm, fur-lined clothing, but every once in awhile, Ed would wince and his hand would move slightly towards his auto-mail port shoulder.

"_Ed, dude. I though' you got cold-resistant automail _from_ tha' hot mechanic o' yours._" Ed glared half-heartedly at the camera, and continued to search. "_Well, watchers. Righ' now, we're lookin' fer bodies. Or people who are still around. Either one._" Ed poked his head in a house and stiffened. "_Wha' is it, Ed?_" Ed blinked, then shook his head, and walked away.

"_N-nothing. Just… damn, it's cold._" He went on, as did everyone else, but Benchley walked over to the house and poked his head, and camera, in.

A young woman huddled in a corner, surrounded by three or four young children. They all stared at the camera, and at Benchley, in shock and fear. The camera turned and walked off.

For five or six minutes, Ed, Rin and Booker searched for bodies. They found dozens, and every time they did, when the camera zoomed in on one of the Alchemists, there was a blank, numb look in their eyes.

After a few more minutes of silent searching, there was a burst of static.

Then, it was another town. The date said it was about seven months in. Explosions echoed, people screamed, the dull roar of fire added extra sound to the whole thing.

The camera jerked and shook, and then focused on Rin. She looked scared, near hysterics. She was screaming orders to people, gesturing widely.

"_You listen to me, Major,_" she said shrilly to a tall, blonde man in front of her. "_This isn't us, and there's no reason to just let people die. This town has no reason to be wiped from the map. Now, as Major General, I am __**ordering**__ you to help these people. __**Get to it!**_" The man's jaw clenched, but he ran around, repeating the orders and helping up people. The cameral whirled dizzyingly, focusing on nothing for more than a second.

Fire.

Dead bodies.

Ed.

Ed was shaking a little girl, the same little girl snuggled in Roy's lap, practically begging her to get up. He finally lifted her onto his back and ran.

"_For God's sake, Nick! Put that stupid thing down, and help someone, please!_" Ed screamed. In the corner of the screen, Booker was helping an old man hobble down the street. The camera whirled around, then Benchley ran to a young man.

The same young man in chains next to Roy.

"_Oy! Could you do me a favor? Could you 'old this fer me? Jus' carry it! Please! It's very important!_"

Nicolai nodded furiously, and the camera transferred hands. Benchley was now in the screen, covered with ash and blood. He ran over to a large, muscular man and asked him something the snappy, gibberish sounding Drachmite language. The man hesitated, then replied. Benchley whirled around.

"'_E says there's a cave not far from 'ere. To the west! Run fer there!_" He yelled desperately. People started running towards the west. More static, then the camera was being carried through whirling, swirling snow. Gasps for breath echoed around them, muffled by the wind. There was a cry and the camera turned. A young woman waved and they all ran towards her. She was standing in front of the mouth of a cave.

Everyone tumbled in. People were gently lowered down, people sat against the walls, gasping for breath. The camera turned this way and that, finally settling on Benchley, who was lowering an old man to the ground. A chubby woman and a few children ran up; the woman sobbed and touched Benchley's face gently, then hugged him. The look on his face was soft as he patted her on the back. He noticed the camera, and crawled over.

"_Thanks, mate. I owe you one. Ich mien zem, fuch geb zet._" The camera transferred hands again, and the camera panned over the crowd of exhausted looking people. It settled on Rin, who was talking to the blonde Major.

"_Go down there and wait. We'll be down soon, yeah?_" She said. The Major nodded, got up, saluted, and gestured. There were a few soldiers who got up and walked after him, out of the cave. The camera moved around, finally finding Ed. He was sitting against the wall, breathing deep, measured breathes. Ana, the little girl, was sitting next to him, mimicking his breathing. He smiled at her; she grinned back.

"_Well… tha' was… scary as 'Ell…_" Benchley said with a sigh. "_I'm wide awake now, tho'. Is everyone alrigh'?_" There was the general murmur in the affirmative. The camera settled on Booker, who was using alchemy to heal a few people's broken bones and cuts.

"_Okay, what the 'Ell are we gonna tell Valto?_"


	4. El Tango

**Olay, the bold in this is lyrics from the song "El Tango De Roxanne", from Moulin Rouge, one of the best musicals ever. They have near nothing to do with the story, but the part just before it I wrote, and was inspired by, the amazing violin solo just before those lyrics. Seriously. Read that scene while listening to the second violin solo of El Tango De Roxanne. It just seems so right.**

**Two more. The next one, which has the fate of Ed (Dead or alive?!), Benchley, Valto, everyone really. Then there's the finale. Enjoy this new chappie! I'll probably upload twice tomorrow, because I'm going to spend the night at a friends house this Sunday.**

**Enjoy.**

"_This is not good…_" Edward said softly. "_'Insane' is Valto's default setting._"

"_Niiice._" Benchley said with an empty laugh. "_Booker's proly gonna hav' to stay behind, tho'. I asked, and the closest thing they got to a doctor is a nurse, and she can' do alchemy._" The camera turned to Booker, who was concentrating on helping someone's near fatal wound.

"_Fine._" He said shortly. There was noise from off-screen, and the camera turned to Rin, who got up.

"_Fine._" She repeated. "_Nick, Ed. Get up. Time to go. I've got people waiting._" The camera moved as Benchley got up, and camera turned to Ed, who looked tired, and dubious.

"_Are you sure we can pull this off? I mean… 'The entire population has been burned to ash'… kind of… odd._" Rin shrugged and started off. Ed ran after her.

"_Wait a mo' when you get down there. I'll only be a mo', yeah?_" Ed nodded as he ran out of the cave. The camera turned to a tall, slender woman. "_Will you all be alrigh'? Yuri?_"

"_We shall be fine. Do not worry about us, Nicholas. Go on._" Yuri said haltingly. "_We shall be fine._"

"_Alrigh'. Y-you all be careful now, yeah?_" And with that, the camera headed out into open air.

After a few minutes of trekking, Benchley stopped suddenly. Just within earshot was Edward and Rin, who were both saluting Valto. A small crowd of men, just men, some State Alchemists, stood beside and behind Ed and Rin.

"_And what,_" Valto was asking. "_Happened to the populace?_"

"_All dead, sir._" Edward said firmly. "_The fire and bombs destroyed them._"

"_Hm._" Valto said, eying Edward closely. "_And Booker? Benchley?_"

"_Booker's dead. And Benchley's coming._" Rin said.

Valto stared at both of them, then said with a smirk, "_Well… that differs quite a bit from the story Major Rayner told me._" Rin and Edward both went pale. Benchley cursed softly. "_He said that you all saved the people, even though you knew the mission was to kill all Drachmites. What he didn't say is where they were._" The man reached into his coat. "_I order you to tell me where they are._" Edward and Rin looked at their feet.

"_I can't obey that order._" Edward said softly.

"_I don't tolerate traitors._"

There was a bang, a spurt of blood and scream. Ed fell onto the ground, clutching his neck as blood stained the snow around him. Valto stood above him, the smoking gun in his hand.

**Why does my heart cry?**

Rin shrieked and reached out, ready to use her earth alchemy to kill Valto. One of the State Alchemist, nameless, reached out from behind her and grabbed her wrist. There was a crackle, and her arm seemed to explode, only when she fell, screaming in pain, her arm was intact, but a deep, dark crimson, like the color of blood.

**Feelings I can't fight**

With a roar of rage, Benchley dropped the camera and ran for the men. The entire room was silent with horror as they watched, while the picture was sideways and half covered with snow, as Benchley used alchemy to summon huge, thick icicles, which were propelled through the air, sinking fatally into almost all the men.

**You're free to leave me**

**Just don't deceive me**

More men, Drachmites, ran in from behind the camera and into view as Valto ran, several men following close behind him. Benchley fell to his knees, holding Rin as she sobbed with pain, clutching her scary looking arm. One of the men rolled Ed onto his back as the camera was picked up. The camera was moved closer to the group. Ed was very pale, his hand bloody, weakly pressing against his neck. The man who was propping him upright snapped at him in Drachmite, until another man translated.

"_Move your hand, so we may see!_"

**And please, believe me when I say**

Ed moved his hand. His neck had a huge, gaping hole, and the second he removed his hand, blood flew out at a faster rate, and the young man's hand fell weakly next to his

head. The man who spoke Amestrian quickly pressed against his neck, plugging the spurt of blood. Ed sobbed weakly with pain as the other man heaved him up. In the back, Benchley was picking up Rin, who was barely conscious. And with that, they all ran desperately back to the cave.

The camera jerked back and forth as they ran back up the mountain, to the cave. Booker looked up as they ran back in.

"_What happ- Oh, dear Ishvala!_" He stared, taking in the sight of his friends, who were either dreadfully hurt, or grief-stricken. Then he stiffened up, took a deep breath, and started barking orders.

"_Yuri! I need you! Keep Ed stable for as long as you can! You two!_" He pointed to the two carrying Ed. "_Hold Rin down! Her arm is literally a time bomb. We're going to have to amputate before it-_"

"_Amputate!?_" Benchley yelped. "_As in, cut it off?!_"

"_That is, generally, what happens when one amputates an appendage. Know, move aside, Nick._" He waved the horrified man away. The camera turned away as the Ishvarlan man quickly scribbled out a transmutation circle next to her deep red, now pulsing arm. There was a flash of light and a scream, and the camera turned back. Rin was unconscious, and instead of an arm, there was a stump. Her arm, which was still red and pulsing, was quickly being disposed of.

Booker checked her pulse quickly, then scrambled over to Ed. The camera focused on the young man as well.

He didn't look good.

His face was incredibly pale, and Yuri was shrieking in Drachmite, her hands stained ruby red. Booker moved her hand, replaced it with his, there was a brilliant flash, the camera fell, dropped.

Static.

**I love you**


	5. Finale

**Whoot! The next one's the last one.**

**The bold in this is lyrics from Come What May, which is also from Moulin Rouge.**

**I love that movie. **

**Oh, and it turns out... "Sergeant General" isn't even a real rank... At the time I had no idea how to spell Lieutenant (still don't. I cut-and-pasted that) so I just put Sergeant. I didn't bother to look and see if that was even a rank. **

**It isn't. **

**...**

**Read and review please. The next chappie will probably be up later today. Since I'm going to stay over and someone's house tomorrow. **

**Everyone, I'd like to thank you for reading this. **

**Enjoy.**

Static. There was no more. The movie was done.

Mustang stood and looked full at Valto. The Sergeant General had been trying to quietly run for his life since the footage of him shooting Ed. There was no where to run now.

"Mr. Valto," Roy said with dangerous calm. "I was under the impression that the mission, as of December 15th, 1923, was to purge all large cities in Drachma. Small towns were free to do as they wished." Valto was looking more and more freaked as the seconds went by. "So, technically, you attacked a subordinate with no prior provocation. So," General Mustang nodded to a couple of army police, who walked up and handcuffed Valto. "You are under arrest, for striking to kill a subordinate. I dare say that may get you…what, 20 years? 15, with good behavior? Oh, and you'll definitely be stripped of your rank." Valto was dragged away, pale as a ghost. Alphonse could have sworn he saw a soul float away. Roy waved with false, rub-it-in-your-face cheer.

Then he turned back to Nicolai. His face was deadly serious, though his stance was slightly impaired by the little girl struggling to get high enough to wrap her arms his shoulders. Roy was very tall, after all. He, still with the deadly seriousness, reached behind him and tickled her. She shrieked with laughter and let go. He turned and smiled gently.

"Why don't you go hang out with Alphonse, or Hawkeye?" He pointed them out. Each of them had looked up sharply, but the desperate look on Roy's face stilled any and all questions. He liked the girl, but he really needed to be serious this time.

Hawkeye smiled and held out her hand. "Come on, hun," she said with a smile. "Let's get you to a bed or something. You look tired." The little girl yawned adorably, and took Hawkeye's hand and walked out with her, waving furiously at Roy, who waved back, amused.

Then he turned back to Nicolai, serious. "And Edward was alive when you saw him, which was…?"

"'Bout an hour or so after the last scene. Mr. Booker was still trying to get Rin and Edward stable, but someone had to go and take that camera to Central. Since Miss. Yuko and I are the only ones that can speak Amestrian, I was sent. Ana just followed me." Roy nodded.

"So… there's a chance he's still alive."

"Oh, yes. You've all got at least a 50/50 shot." The Drachmite looked at the Amestrian innocently.

"Then… we can wait." Roy said softly, looking at Alphonse, who had turned back to the static. "We've waited for a year. We can wait a little longer."

-- _8 Months Later_

Fate played it at the oddest time.

It was the day Roy Mustang stopped looking out his window every five minutes, in case any of them came walking through the gate.

It was the day Alphonse stopped going to bed at an ungodly hour, just in case Edward came through that door at 4:00 a.m.

The Drachmite War had ended. At the insistence of Mustang and quite a few other high ranking officers, a bill was passed that put government funds into helping these people get back on their feet. Animosity was still thick in the air, though.

Roy was filling out papers of something. He'd never looked at them. Hawkeye was on vacation, so he was allowed to be horrifyingly lax. When Hawkeye left for a week, the whole military hub, the President included, trembled with fear. Things were bound to go wrong, and when they did, it was also bound to be traced back to General Roy Mustang.

There was a sharp, urgent knock at his door, and without waiting for Roy to give permission, Havoc opened the door, a look of shock on his face.

The look stopped Roy from being jokingly offended. "What is it, Havoc?"

"Sir. I'm going to need you to look out the window…"

"Oh crap, are those Drachmite kids burning out 'Mustang sucks' in the lawn again?"

"No sir- What? They did that? Wait, wait, wait, that's not the thing-"

"Are we being T.Ped again?"

"Roy, look out the window. Now."

Roy looked.

**Suddenly the world**

**Seems such a perfect place.**

"Call Alphonse."

"Already did, Sir. Told him to come as soon as possible."

**Suddenly it flows **

**with such a perfect grace**

Roy raced down the stairs, leaving shouts for him to slow down far behind. He jumped down the stairs three steps at a time.

Finally, he reached the huge front doors. He pushed them open without much difficulty.

Sitting against the huge oak tree, in the sweltering heat of mid-July, was Rin, Edward, and Benchley.

**Suddenly my life **

**Doesn't seem such a waste**

Ed looked up and grinned. His eyes hadn't lost the look of a killers, but it had significantly dimmed, giving way to the old, clever-kid brightness.

"Hey, Colonel. Took you long enough. Havoc noticed us about 15 minutes ago."

**It all revolves around you**

Roy smiled with relief as he gasped for breath. Then he took in the bad.

Rin's right arm was gone. He knew that much.

Benchley's left arm was in a sling.

They were all covered with scars they hadn't had before.

Ed's auto-mail leg was gone.

**And there's no mountain too high**

**No river too wide**

Ed followed his gaze, and smiled, embarrassed.

"Hehe. Yeah… that's… um… a long, embarrassing story that I refuse to tell until I get into air-conditioning." Ed sighed. "Jeez, Colonel, did you hook up sun lamps in the atmosphere? It's really hot here!"

Roy cleared his throat. "Actually," he said with a smirk. "I'm General now. Which means I have more power over you than ever!"

Edward's jaw dropped as Benchley yelped, "'Ow did you go up four ranks in a year?!"

"Actually, you were gone a little bit over a year and a half. But… it was kind of by default… everyone else died up on the Eastern Front."

**Sing out this song and **

**I'll be there by your side**

Edward recovered. "Actually, _General_," he said with a smirk. "Over the course of this war, I've been promoted four ranks as well, for the exact same reason. So, technically, you have no more control than you did before. I'm Major General Elric now." He grinned at Roy's shocked face.

**Storm clouds may gather**

**And stars may collide**

"_BROTHER!_" Ed turned, shock on his face as his solid steel brother jumped over and wrapped his huge arms around his brother. "It's you! You're okay! Oh, thank God!" Ed's shoulders started to tremble. He returned the hug, laughing and crying.

**But I love you**

**Until the end of time**

There was the sound of ragged breaths behind them and they all looked. Booker stood in a few feet away, sweaty and gasping for breath. In his hands were several small, over-the-counter cold packs. He brought his arm back and threw a cold pack at Edward, hitting him right in the forehead.

"_EAT COLD PACK, DOUCHE HAT!_" He yelled, whirling around and slamming a cold pack against the forehead of the asleep Rin. "Cold Pack!" Benchley reached over and snatched one of the cold packs out of Booker's hand and pressed it against Booker's forehead.

"Mate, calm down. Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean." He said, as Booker held the cold pack against his forehead, leaning back against the tree.

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

Roy burst out laughing. Then, like Edward, he found himself crying too.

"Alright," he said, wiping his hand over his eyes. "Let's get you all to an _air-conditioned_ hospital."

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day**

**So... Ed's alive. The reason he's missing his Auto-Mail leg and how they got back will be in the next chappie. **


	6. Encore

**I, the author, hereby admit...**

**I honestly couldn't think of a way to end this.**

**This chapter did not go well. I suppose that, and some point, I'll rewrite it if you want.**

**Or...**

**I'll say I will, and then procrastinate and never do it.**

**Probably the last one.**

**Or maybe... something...**

**I don't know. **

**How'd you like it?**

**I hope you liked it...**

**Enjoy the final (??) chappie. **

**Meh... I can see one more. ...**

**If you want... or something. (brain dead)**

Edward Elric, 20, lay in bed in St. Germaine Central Hospital, with Rin, 21, in the same room, in a bed next to Ed's, being checked out by doctors. Benchley, 22, had his arm in a cast now. Booker, 27, was in a chair next to the bed, having conked out the second he sat down.

"Winry will be here soon, Brother." Alphonse said. Edward groaned.

"Great. I finally get back, and I die by wrench." Alphonse and Rin both laughed. Benchley peeked out the window.

"Oh, Gods! Ed, your mechanic's here already!" He said, shock on his face.

"WHAT?!" Ed shrieked, terrified. Benchley burst out laughing.

"Got cha!" He said with a snicker, dodging the heavy objects being hurled at him. Mustang chuckled

"Can we hear the undoubtedly thrilling tale now, Ed?" He asked, sitting down in another chair and getting comfortable.

Ed nodded.

"Alright, so, after I was shot, it took about a day or so for me to get stable, another day to wake up, and about a month to get better. It took Rin about that time, too. And after that, we knew it was time to leave.

After we left, it didn't take long to find a landmark. The Maelford Lake. Maelford is an artificial lake, and the water is periodically used to fill up the main river of Drachma, the Volga. Since Amestris and Drachma was, at the time, at war, so the Maelford was, basically, a giant mud hole. Since the Maelford is the largest lake in Drachma, we figured it would be easier to just wake across, since the town of Maelford had a train station.

Worse mistake ever.

It took about 5 seconds to loose our shoes. I don't know what was wrong, but the mud didn't freeze. Something in the water. Anyway, the mud was really gooey, and it took, like I said, 5 seconds to loose our shoes. And soon after that, my auto-mail leg got stuck."

Ed stopped, blushing.

"And… uh… I pulled it out… of the port. It was an accident…"

Roy laughed his head off, slapping his knee. Benchley snickered and Rin grinned.

"It's not funny, you guys!" Ed said, very distressed. "I fell in the mud! I thought I was going to die!" Roy smothered his grin.

"Of course, of course." He said, beaming. "Go on."

"Okay. So, after that, I had to be carried out of THAT squishy hell hole. And when we finally got out, it turned out the railroad was out. And who's fault was that? Amestris! They'd made friggen' Sherman's Neckties out of every inch of railroad from Maelford to Briggs! So…" He glared at Benchley. "Nick here got us some transportation. Polar bears."

"They ride polar bears!?" Alphonse yelped.

"Yup. Big ol' things. Insane, too. Didn't help I was too short to ride a good one. I had to ride one that was teenaged…" He rubbed his neck. "I fell off."

"After tha', it didn't take long to get to Briggs. But tha' crazy Armstrong lady wouldn't let us go! She kept thinking we were Drachmite spies! Tha's way it took so long to get here! She kept us there for nearly a month!" Benchley shuddered. "Scary as 'Ell, that woman!" Rin and Ed nodded in agreement.

Roy grinned, then jumped as the door was flung open. Standing in the threshold was a small, petite blond woman, her huge blue eyes crackling with anger. The anger, however, vanished when she saw Edward, looking to tiny in the hospital bed. She sighed, took out a suitcase, and walked over to Edward's bedside.

"Edward," Winry said, placing her hand on his. "Why oh why must you make my life so exciting? And not in a good way?"

"Because crap happens." Edward said with a soft smile, squeezing her hand. She sighed, squeezed back, and then opened the suitcase, taking out a temporary auto-mail leg.

"I assume you've grown? I'll measure so I can make you a new leg. I hope you don't mind if I use some new features? I've thought up some new things for it." She went on, talking about lighter metals, longer endurance, all kinds of things. Ed gazed fondly at her, watching her gesture widely, passion lighting up her eyes.

"Missed you." He said. Winry blinked, then beamed and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you too."

"Um…" Rin cut in. "I'm sorry but, uh, I kinda lost an arm, and I was wondering if you could hook me up with a new appendage, or something."

Winry ran over to her and started talking price and types of auto-mail. Ed waited until she remembered. When she did, she gasped and ran over and hooked the leg up. He got up shakily, but stood up…

And totally leaned to one side.

Benchley laughed his head off.

"Whoa, Ed." Roy said, shocked. "You've really, really grown." Ed stood nearly a head taller, and glared at Mustang. Then he started to walk, looking to all the world like he was limping, big time.

Winry laughed. "Ed, I'll work very hard, okay?" Ed nodded, then sat back down on the bed with a sigh.

"Valto's final court hearing is tomorrow. You wouldn't believe how convoluted Valto's lawyer is making this trial."

"Well…" Benchley said slyly. "I guess we're all gonna hav' to go and testify… To clear everything up." He grinned evilly.

"Yup…" Edward said softly. Then his face mirrored the look on Benchley's. "I can't wait…"


	7. Final Bows

**Okay. I couldn't help it. This is kind of... off the plot, I guess. I just was not satisfied with the last one.**

**The REAL encore. AlxRin... Just seems cute to me. And two years isn't that big of an age difference, yeah? I'll leave the court day to your imaginations. They were all very professional. Well... Benchley was slightly colorful, vocabulary-wise, but other than that...**

**So, yeah. Two months later. The Elric brother's life is back on track. Back to business for them. Only now... it gets just a little more personal for Al. Like you hoped it would. You know? He never finds a girl. There's only that con nurse chick. Never finds any one. Ed's got Winry, Roy's got Riza... Al's all alone.**

**Poor Al. I like Ed and Roy and all, but Al's just such a sweetie. He so deserves somebody. :)**

**So, I hope this is a better last chappie than the... other last chappie. I don't know. **

_Two months later…_

Alphonse Elric stood outside Military HQ, waiting for Edward. Tree leaves fluttered down gently in warm colors of red, orange, and yellow. People were filing out after a long days work. General Roy Mustang walked out, whispering something to Riza. She blushed furiously while Roy grinned. Roy noticed Alphonse and called, "He's coming out, Al!" Al waved cheerfully.

And out came Rin. She, like Edward, didn't wear the Military Uniform often. Mostly, she wears summer dresses. Green mostly.

Alphonse always got a bit flustered around her. He was 19 now, and often found himself keenly aware of how a girl looked. And Rin was very pretty.

"Hey, Alphonse," she said breezily. "How goes it?"

"F-fine. Um… How are you?" He stuttered.

"Oh, just wonderful, Al. Ed's coming out soon." Al nodded, fidgeting. Rin smiled. "You know," she said. "Ed and I were thinking… you two should come over to my house at some point. I've got cats."

Alphonse looked up sharply. "Cats? You have cats?"

"Yup. Nine."

"Whoa!" Alphonse gasped with delight.

"Oy, Al! Here I am. Oh, hey Rin. Are you harassing my little brother?"

"I'm not so little anymore, Brother. And Rin was just telling me about her cats!"

"Oh. Yeah. She's got, like, fifty. Real cat maniac. Just like you, Al." Rin grinned.

"Yeah, you guys should come over. My house is just down the street. Come on." She motioned for them to follow. Ed shrugged and walked after her, Alphonse close behind.

After a little, they came up to a small, clean looking house. Rin opened the door and waved them in.

"Sorry it's a bit dirty. Not very many people come over." Alphonse looked around. The house was very much the same as Edward's room. Very little furniture, but what was there was for comfort, not looks.

And, swarming around Al's feet, were cats. Gold and black tortoiseshell, white, gray, xingese, all kinds of cats. And one, a cream colored one, laying on her side, in a box with the words "Clover's Pad".

"Whoa," Alphonse said, staring at Clover. "Is she…?"

"Oh, Clover? Yeah, some boy-cat knocked her up. Ed, you've been here before; go get us both some drinks." Ed walked away, muttering about how she was an awful hostess. A few seconds after Ed walked away, Al cried out. Rin looked over in time to see Clover give birth to her first kitten.

"She's giving birth!" Alphonse squeaked.

"That sounds about right; she's 'bout ready to burst." Alphonse watched, mesmerized. "Um, you know, we should probably give Clover her privacy."

"Ah, don't worry! I'll be quiet." They both crouched next to the box, where Clover licked clean her first kitten, then give birth to another. "Wow! Look! Another one!"

"And words just keep coming out…" Rin said, bemused.

"Wow… it's just… really amazing, you know?" Al said softly. Rin nodded. "Really amazing…" Rin, unbeknownst to Alphonse, was watching him closely, a soft look on her face.

"You're a sweet guy, Alphonse. There aren't many guys like you." Alphonse, snapped out of his reverie, was suddenly intensely aware of how close they were. If he had a body of flesh, he'd probably be Alphonse the Human Tomato.

"Um… Y-yeah. I g-guess so. But… there aren't many women like you either. I mean…" He cursed himself inwardly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Thank you, Al. You're sweet. Really." Alphonse stopped breathing. Rin was incredibly close.

"Oy, here's your jank drink. I mean… milk." Ed walked into the room and stopped. Rin was very close to his little brother, and his little brother… looked uncomfortable, but… almost pleasantly so. Ed grinned. His little brother was growing up. Which was kind of hard, seeing as how Al's been the same height since he was 10. Though his voice _had _been getting deeper. "So…you two getting along?" He asked with a grin.

Both Rin and Alphonse jumped, then scrambled away from each other, Rin blushing furiously. Ed's grin became even wider. He walked closer and saw cat birthing.

"Okay, that's… just a little bit mentally scaring." Rin and Al laughed.

Ed and Rin opened their drinks and sat down in the room next to the living room, where the cat was giving birth. Al sat next to Ed, glancing nervously at Rin. Rin's face took on a slightly rosy complexion, which stayed throughout the three-way conversation. The conversation mentioned Valto, who was currently getting old in prison, to Mustang, who was obviously going to ask out Hawkeye (they'd been flirting enough), to the large number of cats, who had obviously taken a liking to Al; they'd all curled up around him, or settled on his shoulder, purring like little motorboats.

Finally, after a few hours, it was time to go. Ed stood up and stretched.

"Come on, Al. Let's go. Time to go home." Al got up grudgingly, gently moving the cats, who got up reluctantly, meowing with displeasure. Ed thanked Rin for the coffee, then strolled out of the house. Al took a little longer, trying to move the cats without hurting them. Rin helped, laughing.

Finally Al got up.

"T-thank you. And, uh, good luck with the kittens, yeah?" Rin stared at him thoughtfully, and nodded.

"Yeah. Right." Al started to walk away.

Rin took a few steps forward, then got on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Al halted, then turned staring at her in shock.

"Y-you get your body back soon, okay?" She stammered. "Then, maybe…" She held her chin up. "Maybe we could… hang out some time… or something." Al stared, then, on impulse, reached out and held her hand.

"Yeah. I-I'll work hard!" Rin smiled warmly.

Al walked out of the house, feeling kind of warm.

"Jeez, Al. Took you long enough." Ed said, though he was grinned.

"Shut up, Ed… Let's go home and study, okay?"


End file.
